


Допрыгался

by TenderRain



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Допрыгался

— _Нет, ну ты только посмотри на этот ужас,_ — фыркнул Череп. — _Кажется, он стал еще жирнее. Так держать, Каббинс! Больше чипсов, больше! Обожрись ими до обморока,_ — Череп издал противный звук, словно его стошнило, хотя это по определению было невозможно. — _Скоро вообще ни во что не влезешь. Кстати, он вообще в курсе существования стирального порошка? Ну или хотя бы мыла?_

— Опять какие-то гадости про меня говорит? — флегматично поинтересовался Джордж, искоса поглядывая на Череп и запуская руку в пачку чипсов. — Как на этот раз я умру?

— Никак, — Люси на секунду отвлеклась от детективного романа, позаимствованного из библиотеки Локвуда и взглянула на Череп, который строил страшные рожи Джорджу.

Джордж недоверчиво посмотрел на нее, но больше ничего не сказал. Передавать же ему все слова Черепа Люси не собиралась. Не доставит она такого удовольствия Черепу, не в этот раз.

— Может, его закрыть? — предложила Холли, бросив косой взгляд на Череп и сморщив носик. — Ничего еще полезного не сообщил.

— _О, Холли, радость моя скелетообразная…_

Люси поперхнулась чаем и с досадой посмотрела на расплывшееся пятно на бумаге. К счастью, эту книгу Локвуд уже читал и вряд ли ему взбредет в голову перечитывать сей шедевр с сомнительной художественной ценностью. Стоило бы внести в свой личный список правил еще один пункт: никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не пить чай в присутствии Черепа, чья болтовня, как правило, сводилась к потоку чуши.

— Что он сказал? — нахмурилась Холли, удостаивая Череп презрительным взглядом.

— Н-ничего стоящего твоего внимания, — прохрипела Люси, прокашлявшись.

Люси недолюбливала Холли, это да. Но нелюбовь к ней Черепа иногда переходила все возможные границы. И, как бы того ни хотелось Люси, но назвать Холли скелетом у нее язык не поворачивался. 

— _Ну что ж ты так, Люси?_ — гнусно захихикал Череп. — _Плесни свой чай в это… ээээ… ну ладно, так и быть, прекрасное личико. Хотя нет, он уже остыл и это будет не так весело, как кипяток. Огрей книжкой по голове. Ну или на худой конец сделай то, что я давно уже предлагал — повесь ее на вешалке. Знаешь, как красиво будет смотреться? Ну а если у тебя кишка тонка, то позволь это мне сделать. Выпусти меня, Люси, и я принесу трупик Холли Манро к твоим ногам. В самом лучшем виде. Это будет очень красивый труп… ВЫПУСТИ!_ — от вопля Черепа Люси подскочила и едва не сбила чашку на пол, а Череп жалобно заныл: — _Ну пожалу-у-уйста, Люси. Ты обещала._

— Я тебе ничего не обещала, — сквозь зубы проговорила Люси. Внутри нее начала закипать ярость. — Ты собираешься нам помогать, или так и будешь нести всякий бред?

В такие моменты Люси готова была отдать все, чтобы избавиться от Дара Слухача. Она посмотрела на Джорджа, чуть ли не полностью засунувшего голову в пачку чипсов и вылизывающего крошки; на Холли, которая, Люси не сомневалась, и правда даже после смерти будет все такой же идеальной. Счастливые люди, лишенные такой сомнительной радости, как способность слышать призраков. Им никогда не будет трепать нервы Гость третьего типа, доводя до белого каления и желания крушить и ломать все, что не успеет сбежать, уползти и улететь с пути.

— _Бред, бред, бред…_ — нараспев проговорил Череп. — _А что у нас на обед? Может быть, Локвуд? А что, славная пташка. Как он улетел с того балкона! Ух! Да в кусты с розами. Красиво было, еще хочу,_ — мечтательно протянул Череп. — _Ах да, что-то ты там про помощь ляпнула, я правильно помню? Ну так вот, выпусти и тогда помогу. Ух, как помогу. Искренне, от всего сердца. Никто не обрадуется, обещаю._

Рыкнув, Люси захлопнула книгу и швырнула на стол. Она уже готова была признать поражение. На этот раз Череп не собирался им помогать в сложном и запутанном деле.

— _Люси, золотце мое,_ — на этих словах Черепа, произнесенных слащавым голосом, Люси почувствовала подступающий комок тошноты к горлу. — _Устраивай почаще такие выкрутасы, а? Чтобы Локвуд наш распрекрасный, рыцарь, чтоб его, недобитый, несся сломя голову спасать твою неудачливую тушку и влипал в задницу по самые уши. Может, когда-нибудь, и на моей улице наступит праздник, и этот раздолбай безголовый наконец составит мне компанию. Давно мечтаю поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Ну так что, организуешь нам встречу?_

— Ну все! — рявкнула Люси, вскакивая. 

Стул, жалобно скрипнув ножками по полу, отлетел в сторону. Джордж, издав какой-то странный звук, похожий на хрюканье, подскочил и едва успел поймать слетевшие с него очки. Холли пискнула, закашлялась, подавившись салатом и испуганно посмотрела на Люси.

Решительным шагом Люси подошла к призрак-банке и занесла руку, готовая закрыть клапан и подарить себе благословенную тишину, но замерла.

— _Ну давай, Люси, сделай это,_ — пробурчал Череп. — _Как всегда, чтобы снова сбежать от обещанного разговора о моей свободе._

Люси показалось, что в его голосе прозвучала искренняя обида. Но лимит жалости к Черепу был исчерпан на годы вперед, если не на десятилетия. И, в конце концов, всему есть предел.

— Холли, когда там Локвуд должен вернуться с саженцами? — спросила Люси с прищуром глядя на призрак-банку и притихшего Черепа, чья эктоплазма закручивалась причудливыми спиралями, образуя красивые, но далеко не безопасные для человеческой жизни вне банки, узоры. Она даже залюбовалась на это представление.

— Обещал к трем. А что?

— Да так, — Люси широко улыбнулась Черепу. — Одну из ямок следует вырыть поглубже.

— _Люси, ты что задумала?_ — насторожился Череп.

Его эктоплазма больше не показывала красивых узоров, а хаотично металась по банке, как если бы Череп пытался барабанить по ней кулаками, если бы они у него были.

— О, не волнуйся, дорогой мой Череп, — улыбка Люси стала еще шире. — Тебе не понравится, обещаю. 

— _ЛЮСИ, НЕТ! Я ЖЕ…_

Но Люси, злорадно хмыкнув, закрыла клапан.


End file.
